Video content (e.g., television broadcasts, pay-per-view (PPV) content, video-on-demand (VOD) content, etc.) may be delivered and selected in several ways. For example, television channels may be broadcast to users. Traditionally, television broadcasts have been viewed on televisions sets, and, in many cases, using proprietary set-top boxes (STBs). More recently, users have been offered the ability to view television broadcasts on other devices, such as desktop computers, portable computers (e.g., tablet devices, laptops, etc.), and portable communication devices using standard viewing technology (e.g., commercial-off-the-shelf (COTS) applications).
Television broadcasts may include segments reserved for advertising, which is typically inserted by a service provider. It is preferred to target inserted advertising for the particular consumers viewing the television broadcasts. However, presenting targeted advertising during commercial breaks in a live television stream using COTS media players remains a challenge.
Some live television content may be subject to location-based blackouts (e.g., for sporting events that do not sell all available tickets). In traditional video delivery, such local blackouts are controlled by the content owners, through authorizations on satellite equipment. However, controlling delivery of live television content that is subject to location-based blackouts remains a challenge for other delivery formats.